This invention relates to a vial or ampoule infeed conveyor mechanism and more particularly to such mechanism for taking vials, ampoules or other small diameter fragile containers from a batch supply, such as on a tray, and feeding them into a labeling machine in single file. As used herein, "vial" or "vials" is to be construed broadly enough to include "ampoule" or "ampoules."
Still more particularly, the infeed mechanism and conveyor according to the invention can be bolted to the side of an existing labeling machine, already installed and in-line with processing machinery, such as fillers and cappers. Because of its unique self-contained features and guiding means, this invention expands the use of existing labeling machines.
In high speed labeling machines, it is desirable, in general, and essential in a continuously operating labeler, to present an uninterrupted product flow. Due to the velocity of the product entering the infeed timing screw, it is essential to maintain a backlog of product to obtain sufficient back pressure forcing the product into the entrance pocket of the labeling machine timing screw efficiently, i.e. securely and completely. Special problems exist where the product is vials or ampoules which must be prevented from toppling over and possibly breaking or jamming the infeed operation. Product toppling can be prevented with a virtually choked infeed conveyor mechanism. However, to prevent breakage of vials or ampoules, the system cannot be completely loaded. The present invention addresses and solves these problems.
It is accordingly an important object of the present invention to provide a vial or ampoule infeed conveyor mechanism that is capable of ready attachment to an existing high speed labeling machine having an infeed conveyor and an infeed timing screw.
It is another important object of the present invention to provide such a vial or ampoule infeed conveyor mechanism that will maintain a backlog of product (vials or ampoules) to attain sufficient back pressure forcing product into the entrance pocket of the labeling machine timing screw efficiently, i.e. securely and completely.
It is a further important object of the invention to provide such a vial or ampoule infeed conveyor mechanism that will prevent vials or ampoules from toppling over, thus to prevent vial and/or product breakage and jamming of the infeed operation.
It is a still further important object of the invention to provide such an infeed conveyor mechanism that will be virtually choked, but not completely loaded with product.
It is yet another important object of the invention to provide such an infeed conveyor mechanism that is relatively simple and inexpensive but will nevertheless function efficiently and continuously at high rates of speed.
The foregoing and additional objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.